obludafandomcom-20200213-history
Culture
This page is dedicated for the compilation of real-life references to names, places, foods and concepts mentioned in the Monster universe. Note that most of the descriptions/links that will be used are from Wikipedia. Places The majority of the Monster plot took place in two countries: Germany and the Czech Republic. Naoki Urasawa and Werner Weber made a lot of references about both countries which contributed to the plot development of the series. German''y'' The first half of the series took place in Germany until Johan, Tenma, and the others went to the Czech Republic. The backstory of Monster includes the distinction between East and West Germany during the mid-1900s, with East Germany portrayed in a very negative light due to its association with inhumane human experiments and involvement with the communist bloc. Officially known as the Federal Republic of Germany (in German, "Bundesrepublik Deutschland"), is a federal parliamentary republic in western-central Europe. The country consists of 16 states, and its capital and largest city is Berlin. Germany covers an area of 357,021 square kilometres (137,847 sq mi) and has a largely temperate seasonal climate. With 81.8 million inhabitants, it is the most populous member state in the European Union. As of the 21st century, Germany is one of the major political and economic powers of the European continent and a historic leader in many theoretical and technical fields. The series started in Germany with Dr. Tenma being a successful brain surgeon in Eisler Memorial Hospital in Düsseldorf. :: Read More... Düsseldorf Düsseldorf is the capital city of the German state of North Rhine-Westphalia and centre of the Rhine-Ruhr metropolitan region with 11.5 million people. Düsseldorf is an international business and financial centre and is renowned for its fashion and trade fairs. Located within the Blue Banana, the city is headquarters to five Fortune Global 500 and several DAX companies. Messe Düsseldorf claims to organize nearly one fifth of all world‘s premier trade shows. Culturally, Düsseldorf is known for its academy of fine arts (Kunstakademie Düsseldorf, e.g. Joseph Beuys, Emanuel Leutze, August Macke, Gerhard Richter, Sigmar Polke and Andreas Gursky), its pioneering influence on electronic/experimental music (Kraftwerk), and its relatively large Japanese community. As a city by the river Rhine, Düsseldorf is a stronghold for Rhenish Carnival celebrations. Every year in July more than 4.5 million people visit the city's Largest Fair on the Rhine funfair. As the seventh most populous city in Germany by population within city limits and an urban population of 1.5 million, Düsseldorf is one of five metropolitan regions in Germany. The Lieberts of East Germany came to live in Düsseldorf with which their muder paved the way for the meeting of Dr. Tenma and Johan. :: Read More. . . Heidelberg Heidelberg is a city in southwest Germany. The fifth-largest city in the State of Baden-Württemberg after Stuttgart, Mannheim, Karlsruhe, and Freiburg im Breisgau, Heidelberg is part of the densely populated Rhine-Neckar Metropolitan Region. In 2011, over 149,000 people lived in the city. Heidelberg lies on the River Neckar in a steep valley in the Odenwald. A former residence of the Electorate of the Palatinate, Heidelberg is the location of Heidelberg University, well known far beyond Germany's borders. Heidelberg is a popular tourist destination due to its romantic and picturesque cityscape, including Heidelberg Castle and the baroque style Old Town. Nina and the Fortners lived here until Nina's 20th birthday. :: Read More . . . Heidelberg Castle The Heidelberger Schloß ''(in English, "Heidelberg Castle") is a famous ruin in Germany and landmark of Heidelberg. The castle ruins are among the most important Renaissance structures north of the Alps. The castle has only been partially rebuilt since its demolition in the 17th and 18th centuries. It is located 80 metres (260 ft) up the northern part of the Königstuhl hillside, and thereby dominates the view of the old downtown. It is served by an intermediate station on the Heidelberger Bergbahn funicular railway that runs from Heidelberg's Kornmarkt to the summit of the Königstuhl. The earliest castle structure was built before AD 1214 and later expanded into 2 castles circa 1294; however, in 1537, a lightning-bolt destroyed the upper castle. The present structures had been expanded by 1650, before damage by later wars and fires. In 1764, another lightning-bolt destroyed some rebuilt sections. In the series, this is where Nina would have had to meet Johan had Tenma not stopped their encounter because he thought Johan would kidnap her. :: 'Read More . . .' Heidelberg University The ''Ruprecht-Karls-Universität Heidelberg, more commmonly known as the Heidelberg University, is a public research university located in Heidelberg, Baden-Württemberg, Germany. Founded in 1386, it is the oldest university in Germany and was the third university established in the Holy Roman Empire. Heidelberg has been a coeducational institution since 1899. Today the university consists of twelve faculties and offers degree programmes at undergraduate, graduate and postdoctoral levels in some 100 disciplines. It is a German Excellence University, as well as a founding member of the League of European Research Universities and the Coimbra Group. The language of instruction is usually German. At the start of the series, Nina attended this university and took up law while delivering pizza to help her with her expenses, even though she was well provided for by her adopted parents. By the end, she fnished her law degree here and had been awarded for having an excellent thesis. ::: Read More . . . Bruntál Bruntál is a town located near the western boundary of the Moravian-Silesian Region, in Czech Silesia. From 1938 to 1945 it was one of the municipalities in Sudetenland. A suitable position in the middle of the Jeseníky Mountains provides an ample number of touristic opportunities to the town. The cultural importance of Bruntál lies in its possession of a Baroque castle and many historical buildings. This is where the other Lieberts lived with Johan. They were eventually murdered follwing the middle age murders over Germany. :: Read More . . . Munich München (in English, "Munich") is the capital and the largest city of the German state of Bavaria. It is located on the Isar Rier north of the Bavarian Alps. Munich is the third largest city in Germany, behind Berlin and Hamburg. About 1.42 million people live within the city limits. Munich was the host city of the 1972 Summer Olympics. Its inhabitants are sometimes called Munichers in English. The city's motto is "München mag dich" (Munich likes you). Before 2006, it was "Weltstadt mit Herz" (Cosmopolitan city with a heart). Its native name, München, is derived from the Old High German Munichen, meaning "by the monks' place". The city's name derives from the monks of the Benedictine order who founded the city; hence the monk depicted on the city's coat of arms. Black and gold—the colours of the Holy Roman Empire—have been the city's official colours since the time of Ludwig the Bavarian. In the series, Johan lived here when he finally decided to haunt Hans Georg Schuwald. Here is where also latter lived, having obtained the nickname "Vampire of Bayern" because of his evening strolls during the witching hours in Munich's red light district. Johan and several characters stayed here until Schuwald's book donation ceremony in the Ludwig Maximilian University of Munich came to nothing due to Johan's minions' arsoning of the library. ::: Read More . . . Ludwig Maximilian University of Munich The Ludwig Maximilian University of Munich (German: Ludwig-Maximilians-Universität München), commonly known as the University of Munich or LMU, is a university in Munich, Germany. A public research university, it is among Germany's oldest universities. Originally established in Ingolstadt in 1472 by Duke Ludwig IX of Bavaria-Landshut, the university was moved in 1800 to Landshut by King Maximilian I of Bavaria when Ingolstadt was threatened by the French, before being relocated to its present-day location in Munich in 1826 by King Ludwig I of Bavaria. In 1802, the university was officially named Ludwig-Maximilians-Universität by King Maximilian I of Bavaria in his as well as the university's original founder's honour. The University of Munich has, particularly since the 19th century, been considered as one of Germany's as well as one of Europe's most prestigious universities; with 34 Nobel laureates associated with the university, it ranks 13th worldwide in terms of Nobel laureates. Among these were Wilhelm Röntgen, Max Planck, Werner Heisenberg, Otto Hahn and Thomas Mann. Pope Benedict XVI was also a student and professor at the university. The LMU has recently been conferred the title of "elite university" under the German Universities Excellence Initiative. The LMU is currently the second-largest university in Germany in terms of student population; in the winter semester of 2009/2010, the university had a total of 45,539 matriculated students. Of these, 7,801 were freshmen while international students totalled 6,743 or almost 15% of the student population. As for endowments, the university records in 2008 a total of 458.8 million Euros in funding without the university hospital; with the university hospital, the university has a total funding amounting to approximately 1 billion Euros. In the series, Johan, Karl Neuman, and Lotte Frank attended college here, with Johan taking law, Karl taking business management, and Lotte cultural anthropology. Johan Liebert orchestrated an arson at the library there, where he had initially planned to have Hans Georg Schuwald assassinated and inherit his vast business empire, but changed his plans. Read More . . . ' Frankfurt Frankfurt is where Eva was commisioned to look out for Johan and point him to Christof Sievernich. This is where also Martin met his untimely death in quest to protect Eva from Čapek's hitmen. Frankfurt am Main (Frankfurt on the Main), commonly known as Frankfurt, is the largest city in the German state of Hessen and the fifth-largest city in Germany, with a 2012 population of 704,449. The urban area had an estimated population of 2,300,000 in 2010. The city is at the centre of the larger Frankfurt Rhine-Main Metropolitan Region which has a population of 5,600,0004 and is Germany's second-largest metropolitan region. Since the expansion of the European Union in 2007, the geographic midpoint of the European Union is about 40 kilometres east of Frankfurt am Main. 'Read More . . . ' University of Frankfurt Christof Sievernich school in this university, and lived a spoiled life while attending in it. The Goethe University Frankfurt (full German name: Johann Wolfgang Goethe-Universität Frankfurt am Main) is a university which was founded in 1914 as a Citizens' University, which means that, while it was a State university of Prussia, it had been founded and financed by the wealthy and active liberal citizenry of Frankfurt am Main, a unique feature in German university history. It was named in 1932 after one of the most famous natives of Frankfurt, the poet and writer Johann Wolfgang von Goethe. Today, the university has 38,000 students, on 4 major campuses. 'Read More . . . ' Czech Republic After the failed book donation ceremony, the series then moved to the Cezch Republic, following Schuwald's instructions to Tenma to visit the Three Frogs in Prague. Much of Johan and Nina's backstory originated in former Czechoslovakia, which was dissolved and had become the Czech Republic and Slovakia by the time the series took place. Anna, "Jodaddy", Franz Bonaparta and Peter Čapek were all Czech citizens and lived there prior to the start of Monster, just like Johan and Nina. The Česká Republika (in English, "''Czech Republic") is a landlocked country in Central Europe. The country is bordered by Germany to the west, Austria to the south, Slovakia to the east, and Poland to the north. Its capital and largest city, with 1.3 million inhabitants, is Prague. The Czech Republic includes the historical territories of Bohemia and Moravia and a small part of Silesia. The Czech state, formerly known as Bohemia, was formed in the late 9th century as a small duchy around Prague, at that time under the dominance of the powerful Great Moravian Empire. After the fall of the Empire in 907, the centre of power was transferred from Moravia to Bohemia, under the Přemyslids. Since 1002 it was formally recognized as part of the Holy Roman Empire. In 1212 the duchy was raised to a kingdom and during the rule of Přemyslid dukes/kings and their successors, the Luxembourgs, the country reached its greatest territorial extent (13th–14th century). During the Hussite wars the kingdom faced economic embargoes and crusades from all over Europe. Following the Battle of Mohács in 1526, the Kingdom of Bohemia was gradually integrated into the Habsburg monarchy as one of its three principal parts, alongside the Archduchy of Austria and the Kingdom of Hungary. The Bohemian Revolt (1618–20) lost in the Battle of White Mountain, led to Thirty Years War and further centralization of the monarchy including forced recatholization and Germanization. With the dissolution of the Holy Roman Empire in 1806, the Bohemian kingdom became part of the Austrian Empire. In the 19th century the Czech lands became the industrial powerhouse of the monarchy and the core of the Republic of Czechoslovakia which was formed in 1918, following the collapse of the Austro-Hungarian Empire after World War I. After 1933, Czechoslovakia remained the only democracy in central and eastern Europe. At the end of the series, revelations from visiting numerous places in the Czech Republic contributed to the unpredictable ending of the show. :: '''Read More . . . Prague Two of the most important places in the series -- the Three Frogs and the Red Rose Mansion -- are located in Prague. Described by Johan as 'a town straight out of a fairy tale', it served as a bridge to Johan and Nina's grim past. Praha (in English, "Prague") is the capital and largest city of the Czech Republic. It is the fourteenth-largest city in the European Union and the historical capital of Bohemia proper. Situated in the northwest of the country on the Vltava river, the city is home to about 1.3 million people, while its larger urban zone is estimated to have a population of nearly 2 million. The city has a temperate oceanic climate, with warm summers and chilly winters. Prague has been a political, cultural, and economic centre of central Europe with waxing and waning fortunes during its 1,100-year existence. Founded during the Romanesque and flourishing by the Gothic and Renaissance eras, Prague was not only the capital of the Czech state, but also the seat of two Holy Roman Emperors and thus also the capital of the Holy Roman Empire. It was an important city to the Habsburg Monarchy and its Austro-Hungarian Empire and after World War I became the capital of Czechoslovakia. The city played major roles in the Protestant Reformation, the Thirty Years' War, and in 20th-century history, during both World Wars and the post-war Communist era. :: Read More . . . Charles Bridge The Charles Bridge is where puppeteers like Jaromír Lipsky perform their shows. In Monster, it was given the fictious title of "Čedok Bridge," and was Nina's landmark for finding the location of the Three Frogs. The real-life counterpart of the inn -- the Three Ostriches -- is also right next to Charles Bridge, serving as a parallel to their locations in the series. The Karlův most (in English, "Charles Bridge") is a famous historic bridge that crosses the Vltava river in Prague, Czech Republic. Its construction started in 1357 under the auspices of King Charles IV, and finished in the beginning of the 15th century. As the only means of crossing the river Vltava (Moldau) until 1841, the Charles Bridge was the most important connection between Prague Castle and the city's Old Town and adjacent areas. This "solid-land" connection made Prague important as a trade route between Eastern and Western Europe. The bridge was originally called the Stone Bridge (Kamenný most) or the Prague Bridge (Pražský most) but has been the "Charles Bridge" since 1870. The bridge is 621 meters long and nearly 10 meters wide, resting on 16 arches shielded by ice guards. It is protected by three bridge towers, two of them on the Lesser Quarter side and the third one on the Old Town side. The Old Town bridge tower is often considered to be one of the most astonishing civil gothic-style buildings in the world. The bridge is decorated by a continuous alley of 30 statues and statuaries, most of them baroque-style, originally erected around 1700 but now all replaced by replicas. Brno Brno is the hometown of Johan and Nina's mother, Anna. In the series, many women from this region had been drafted to particpate in a secret government project. Brno by population and area is the second largest city in the Czech Republic, the largest Moravian city, and the historical capital city of the Margraviate of Moravia. Brno is the administrative center of the South Moravian Region where it forms a separate district Brno-City District. The city lies at the confluence of the Svitava and Svratka rivers and has about 400,000 residents, its greater metropolitan area is regularly home to more than 800,000 people while its larger urban zone had population about 730,000 in 2004. :: Read More . . . Brno University xxxxxxx Japan Japan is where Dr. Kenzo Tenma came from. Weber himself visited this country to learn more about Dr. Tenma. Nihon or Nippon (日本 ); formally 日本国 Nippon-koku or Nihon-koku, literally "the State of Japan") is an island nation in East Asia. Located in the Pacific Ocean, it lies to the east of the Sea of Japan, China, North Korea, South Korea and Russia, stretching from the Sea of Okhotsk in the north to the East China Sea and Taiwan in the south. The characters that make up Japan's name mean "sun-origin", which is why Japan is sometimes referred to as the "Land of the Rising Sun". :: Read More . . . Yokohama Yokohama is the hometown of Dr. Tenma. Here he attended school from kindergarten until college before he was able to get a schorlarship in Dusseldorf. Yokohama (横浜市 Yokohama-shi) is the capital city of Kanagawa Prefecture and the second largest city in Japan by population after Tokyo and most populous municipality of Japan. It lies on Tokyo Bay, south of Tokyo, in the Kantō region of the main island of Honshu. It is a major commercial hub of the Greater Tokyo Area. :: Read More . . . Tunisia While he was sealed in a safety deposit box by his neglectful parents, the petty thief and notorious escape artist Gunther Milch often fantasized about visiting Tunisia due to his parent's frequent discussions about what a wonderful place it was, and still has fantasies about vacationing or even moving there, which he would later relate to Dr. Tenma when they met in prison. Turkey Several Turkish immigrants are depicted throughout the series. Vietnam Several Vietnamese immigrants are depicted throughout the series. Myanmar (Burma) Hugo Bernhardt stated that he killed the mother of the little girl that he adopted while serving as a mercenary in Myanmar. Names German names Adolf Hitler Adolf Hitler was an Austrian-born German politician and the leader of the Nazi Party (German: Nationalsozialistiche Deutsche Arbeitepartei (NSDAP); National Socialist German Workers Party). He was the absolute dictator in Germany, from 1934 to 1945, with the title of Reich Chancellor. He was the head of the Nazi Germany, World War 2 in Europe and the Holocaust, commonly known as Führer. Hitler was a decorated veteran of World War 1. He joined the German Workers' Party (precursor of the NSDAP) in 1919, and became the leader of the NSDAP. In 1923, he attempted a coup d'état in Munich, known as the Beer Hall Putsch. The failed coup resulted in Hitler's imprisonment, during which time he wrote his memoir, Mein Kampf (My Struggle). After his release in 1924, Hitler gained popular support by attacking the Treaty of Versailles and promoting Pan-Germanism, antisemitism, and anti-communism with charismatic oratory and Nazi propaganda. After his appointment as chancellor in 1933, he transformed the Weimar Republic into the Third Reich, a single-party dictatorship based on the totalitarian and autocratic ideology of Nazism. Hitler's aim was to establish a New Order of absolute Nazi Germany hegemony in Continental Europe. To this end, his foreign and domestic policies had the aim of seizing Lebensraum ("living space") for the Germanic people. He directed the rearmament of Germany and the Invasion of Poland, cooperating with Soviet Union and a small Slovak contignent that marked the beggining of World War 2 in September of 1939. In October 25, 1936., Nazi Germany joined the forces with the Empire of Japan and the Kingdom of Italy, founding the alignment titled Axis Powers. In three years, the Axis Powers occupied most of Europe and North Africa. In 1943, Germany had been forced onto the defensive and suffered a series of escalating defeats. In the final days of the war, during the Battle of Berlin in 1945, Hitler married his long-time partner, Eva Braun. On 30 April 1945, less than two days later, the two commited suicide to avoid capture by the Red Army of Soviet Russia. Hitler's aggressive foreign policy is considered the main cause of the outbreak of World War 2 in Europe. His antisemitic policies and racially motivated ideology resulted in the deaths of a milions of Jews, and milions of other people deemed racially inferior. Adolf Htiler is often credited as a modern definition of evil. While there have been recent moves in Germany to confront its tragic past, the reign of the Third Reich remains a naturally fraught subject. World War 2 is considered to be the most terrible disaster that happened in the history of humanity. For more information about Adolf Hitler, click here Nazism is a common theme in Monster series. Certain characters from the series are heavily influenced by Hitler's actions and the way of thinking. Peter Čapek, Helmut Wolf, Christof Sievernich, Ernest Sievernich, Gunter Goedelitz and the most prominent is The Baby, who openly declared it, he also seems to enjoy in participating the massacre of foreigners more than any of the members. The mentioned figures found a secretly neo-Nazi community, in which their main goal is to make Johan Liebert the next "Adolf Hitler". Helmut Wolf happens to be the only member, not interested in that plan. Bundeskriminalamt (BKA) xxxxx NSDAP Party xxxxxxx Stasi The Ministry for State Security (German: Ministerium für Staatssicherheit, MfS), was the official state security service of the German Democratic Republic or GDR, colloquially known as East Germany. The Stasi was headquartered in East Berlin, with an extensive complex in Berlin-Lichtenberg and several smaller facilities throughout the city. The Stasi motto was "Schild und Schwert der Partei" (Shield and Sword of the Party), that is the ruling Socialist Unity Party of Germany (SED). Several Stasi officials were prosecuted for their crimes after 1990. In the first place Stasi served as an oppression to the German population (similar to the StB from the former Czechoslovakia). Beside a massive surveillance through the various informants, Stasi terrorized dissidents and those who were against the regime. Read More... Czechoslovakian names Czech Secret Police (StB) The Czech Secret Police or Státní bezpečnost in, Štátna bezpečnost in Slovak, was a plainclothes secret (ie. political or internal) police force from 1945 to its dissolution in 1990. Serving as an intelligence and counter-intelligence agency, it dealt with any activity that could possibly be considered anti-communist and/or counterproductive to the purposes of the state. In the series, certain elements of the StB are shown to have reorganized themselves as organized crime syndicates following the dissolution of the communist bloc. These elements appear to be led by Karel Ranke, a former high-ranking captain in the StB, and composed a variety of members, including prominent figures like Inspector Zeman and Commissioner Nepela, both of the Prague police department. Around 1997, they collectively sought to obtain the key to a safety deposit box (the location of which was known to Mikhail Petrov Biermann, the former administrator of Kinderheim 511), to sell it to unidentified prospective client(s). However, they fell into conflict with both the interests of Wolfgang Grimmer and Detective Jan Suk, respectively a freelance journalist trying to secure the tape for his own investigations relevant to his troubled past and a framed police detective who had formerly been Zeman's protégé, and "Anna Liebert", a mysterious blonde "woman" who sought the tape for "her" own destructive ends. Read More . . . ' Omnipol Omnipol is a trade company, based in Prague, that specializes in international defense and aerospace trading, generally acting as an intermediary in transnational sales of arms. It was formerly government-subsidized by the state in communist-era Czechoslovakia, and engaged in controversial arms trade deals, including the sale of semtex explosives to the Libyan Arab Jamahiriya which may have been used to perpetrate the Lockerbie bombing on December 21, 1988. Werner Weber mentions Omnipol on several occasions in ''"Another Monster". According to Weber, Jaroslav Carek, a former StB captain, acts as a prominent trade advisor in Omnipol (during this time, he establishes several terrorist training camps) and later assumes a normal life following plastic surgery under the identity of "Eugen Molke"; he is murdered under his "Molke" identity by Gustav Kottmann during his axe-murder spree. It is speculated by Karel Ranke that Omnipol helped to facilitate and fund the eugenics experiment that yielded, among others, Johan Liebert and Anna Liebert, possibly implicating Carek's involvement. '''Read More . . . Charter 77 xxxxxx Vaclav Havel xxxxxx Other names xxxxxxx Médecins Sans Frontières (Doctors without Borders) Category:Miscellaneous Category:Fans Category:Places Events German Fall of Berlin Wall xxxx Unification of East and West Germany xxxxx Czechoslovakian Dissolution of the Czechoslovakian State xxxxx Prague Spring/Velvet Revolution xxxxxxx Foods German xxxxxx Weiss wurst Japanese Nikujaga Oyakodon Others Chicken marengo Candy Whiskey Bonbons Concepts Philosophical xxxxxxxx Political Communism xxxxxxxxx Socialism xxxxxxxx Totalitarianism xxxxxxx Psychological Many of the characters from the series has in one way or another a background in psychology. The foremost was Franz Bonaparta, a psychiatrist, psychologist and brain surgeon as well as picture book writer and illustrator. Also, the series has Dr. Rudy Gillen, a criminal psychologist, and Dr. Julius Reichwein, a counseling psychologist whose speciality includes helping alcoholics. Additionally, investigators like Inspector Heinrich Lunge utilize techniques drawn from criminal psychology; Lunge does this to delve into the minds of those relevant to his investigations and, by "becoming them", gain insight into their motives or actions. Since the series is rooted on the philosophy that personality is a product of past experiences, psychology is a repeated theme in the series. "Brain Washing" xxxxxxx Dissociative Fugue Analysing the circumstance Nina had gone through: her foster parents killed in front of her and all the horrible experience she has accumulated, her moving with the Fortners is a welcome change. Slowly, she began to lose memory of those events that gives her nightmares, until such time that she can no longer remember events that happeend before her tenth birthday. This case can be very well associated with''' Dissociative Fugue'. Dissociative Fugue (formerly Psychogenic Fugue) is often brought about by ''a sudden, unexpected travel away from home or one's customarry place of daily activities, with inability to recall some or all of one's past (Criterion A). This is accompanied by confusion about personal identity or even the assumption of a new identity (Criterion B). The disturbance does not occur exclusively during the course of Dissociative Identity Disorder and is not due to the direct physiological effects of a substance or a general medical condition (Criterion C). The symptoms must cause clinically significant distress or impairment in social, occupational, or other important areas of functioning (Criterion D). Most fugues do not involve the formation of a new identity. If a new identity is assumed during a fugue, it is usually characterized by more gregarious and uninhibited traits than characterized the former identity. The person may assume a new name, take up a new residence, and engage in complex social activities that are well integrated and that do not suggest the presence of a mental disorder. (quoted directly from DSM-IV-TR, 2009) Dissociative Identity Dsorder (DID) Following Johan's cryptic messages to Tenma, Tenma pursued the angle of Johan's having a Dissociative Identity Disorder (300.14), Tenma visited his former college batchmate Rudy Gillen to confirm his hunch about the matter. Gillen was at first at the same page as Lunge: that Johan is a figment of Johan's imagination or it is Tenma himself that has the disorder. h2.png|"My dear Dr. Tenma, Look at me! Look at me! The Monster inside me has grown this big! h1.png|"Help! The Monster in me is about to explode!" Formerly named by the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual for Mental Disorders Third Edition (DSM-III) as Multiple Personality Disorder, DID is described by the DSM-IV-TR as a disorder whose essential feature is the presence of two or more distinct identities and personality states (Criterion A) that reccurently take control of behavior (Criterion B). There is an inability to recall important personal information, the extent of which is too great to be explained by ordinary forgetfulness (Criterion C). The disturbance is not due to the direct physiological effects of a substance or a general medical condition (Criterion D). DID renects a failure to integrate various aspects of identity, memory, and consciousness. Each personality state may be experienced as if it has a distinct personal history, self-image, and identity, including a separate name. Usually there is a primary identity that carries the individual's given name and is passive, dependent, guilty, and depressed. The alternate identities frequently have different names and characteristics that contrast with the primary identity (e.g., are hostile, controlling, and self-destructive). Particular identities may emerge in specific circumstances and may differ in reported age and gender, vocabulary, general knowledge, or predominant affect. Alternate identities are experienced as taking control in sequence, one at the expense of the other, and may deny knowledge of one another, be critical of one another, or appear to be in open conflict. Occasionally, one or more powerful identities allocate time to the others. Aggressive or hostile identities may at times interrupt activities or place the others in uncomfortable situations. Selective Mutism The Burmese girl living with Hugo Bernhardt is thought to have been sufferring from Selective Mutism (313.23), which most probably caused by the shock brought about by Bernhardt's homicide of her mother in front of her eyes in a shanty in Myanmar. Selective Mutism is the persistent failure to speak in specific social situations (e.g., school, with playmates) where speaking is expected, despite speaking in other situations (Criterion A). The disturbance interferes with educational or occupational achievement or with social communication (Criterion B). The disturbance must last for at least 1 month and is not limited to the first month of school (during which many children may be shy and reluct,1nt to speak) (Criterion C). Selective mutism should not be diagnosed if the individual's failure to speak is due solely to a lack of knowledge of, or comfort with, the spoken language required in the social situation (Criterion D). It is also not diagnosed if the disturbance is better accounted for by embarrassment related to having a Communication Disorder (e.g., Stuttering) or if it occurs exclusively during a Pervasive Developmental Disorder, Schizophrenia, or other Psychotic Disorder (Criterion E). Instead of communicating by standard verbalization, children with this disorder may communicate by gesttues, nodding or shaking the head, or pulling or pushing. or, in some cases, by monosyllabic, short, or monotone utterances, or in an altered voice. In clinical settings, children with Selective Mutism are almost always given an additional diagnosis of an Anxiety Disorder (especially Social Phobia). Religious The Anti-Christ Throughout the series, Johan Liebert is often compared to the antichrist through various allusions to scriptural and cultural references (eg. surviving head trauma) and is hence possibly implied to represent an antichrist-like figure or even the antichrist himself. In Christian eschatology, the Antichrist (or anti-Christ) is a figure who is stated to represent the inverse of Jesus Christ, insofar as Christ is viewed as a figure of pure good while the anti-Christ is viewed as a figure of pure evil, who will be present to bring about the End of Days. Read More . . . "The Beast" from the Book of Revelation The series opens with a passage from Revelation 13:1-4 describing a "beast with seven heads and ten horns, with ten crowns upon each horn", alluding to the broader premise of the series. Frequent references to "the beast" are made throughout the series, such as descriptions of a similar beast that purportedly lived in the basement of 511 Kinderheim by children who resided therein. In the penultimate episode of the series, Herbert Knaup believes that Johan Liebert, who threatens to murder his child while attempting to corrupt Dr. Tenma, visualizes him as a "terrifying beast" fitting the aforementioned description and shoots him in the head, drawing further analogies to the previous entry of the antichrist. In this context, "the beast" specifically refers to "the beast from the sea" as juxtaposed to the similar "beast from the earth" (or "false prophet") depicted in several passages of the biblical Book of Revelation, which is often believed to represent metaphor and whose meaning has many different interpretations. The narrative states that "the beast from the sea", alongside the "beast from the earth" ("false prophet") and in alignment with "the dragon", will gather kings and persecute Christians to do battle with Jesus Christ at Armageddon, but the two "beasts" will ultimately be defeated and thrown into "the lake of fire" by Christ. Read More . . . The Buddha In an interview with Werner Weber, Inspector Heinrich Lunge contended that Johan was a rare criminal, able to cast aside his desires one after the other, "like a Buddha drawn to destruction." In this sense, Johan Liebert might have represented an almost nihilistic inversion of a Buddha. In Dharmic theology, referring to the concepts of buddhahood or buddha-nature, a Buddha is considered to be a being who has attained a state of enlightenment ("bodhi") regarding the nature of things ("dharma"). One of the most respected and noted Buddhas of all time was Siddhartha Gautama (or Shakyamuni), a Hindu prince who attained enlightenment and cast aside earthly desires, preaching and adhering to a philosophy of asceticism, and he is widely regarded as "The Buddha" (or founder of Buddhism). Read More . . . Doomsday Also, Scenery for a Doomsday xxxxxxxxxxx Other Disciplines Eugenics xxxxxxxxxxxx Money Laundering xxxxxx Picture Books xxxxxxx Category:Miscellaneous Category:Fans Category:Places